Devil May Cry: Wheel of Destiny
by Cobalt Elf
Summary: She inadvertently brought him back to life, only to have him be her only line of protection against the demon world. Looks like Dante has his hands full this time around. DxL
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

It was nightfall and she didn't recognize the stretch of landscape before her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. The wind was refreshing to her as it whipped around her body in frenzy, strands of hair covering her line of sight. It seems she was on an island of sorts, she smelled the salt in the air, heard the waves softly crashing from afar. The young girl took in her surroundings with something akin to curiosity as well as a sense of caution. She still didn't know where she was.

There was a party, she knew that much. Booze, drugs, sex, the whole works. The last she remembered she was hanging out with her best friends at the booze fest, flamboyant Andrew and shy quiet Maria. Oddly enough though, she couldn't remember a thing about herself, not even her name. Voices, faces, friends flashed before her eyes familiar yet all too alien to her state of mind.

Yet, there was one thing that stood out among the rest of the recent memories in her mind's eye. The blood. Oh yes, she remembered the blood now, how it soaked the ceiling and walls, how it dripped crimson and covered everyone at the party. There were pools of it, splattered on people running and screaming, some running half naked from bedrooms where they were "getting busy." The girl felt her eyes dilating, hands shaking, drenching in sweat as everything came back to her so quickly, like those waves crashing in the distant.

There was a man. A man with leathery wings of black ash and eyes just as crimson as the blood painting the frat house in fashion. He stared at her with intent that she would be his next victim, a long boney finger pointed in her direction. She knew that if she didn't start running that it would be her body severed to even further the massacre the monster had begun. There was running, lots of it, a church, a phrase spoken into that tainted night by that horrible creature, then nothing. There was nothing.

Now here she was on some remote island, chilled to the bone with nothing more than a flimsy dress and black leather heels that covered the soles of her feet. This most certainly wasn't her night. She stood slowly from the ground, trying to collect her bearings. At her efforts to stand she wobbled slightly from the imbalance the marshy sand and high heels gave her but continued forward with purpose, determined to figure where on earth she was.

It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust to the midnight blackness that kept her vision impaired but once the moonlight was at its peak she was able to have some sense of direction. She didn't know how long she walked; she knew it had to be hours, at least it felt like hours. Feet blistering and head dizzy with exhaustion, she finally had the sense to sit upon a small boulder. Only then upon closer examination did she realize that it was in fact a pile of rubble with more of its sister counterparts in the distance. There was tons of it strewn across this part of the island, unlike where she was before where all there was grassland dotted sparingly with trees.

The girl felt her hopes rise wishing with all her might that there was civilization ahead. But upon further investigation, she saw that there was no modern civilization, only the remnants of one from a time long ago. She suddenly felt the primal urge to scream in frustration, to scream at not knowing her God given name, of not being aware of her friends fates, if they escaped the fiasco unscratched, on being on some remote uncivilized island. Her voice echoed across the island in animalistic nature, raw in emotion, that being mainly fear. With a face drenched in salty tears, she wiped them away with knobby hands along with her tong tasting how bitter her tears really were. Then, the mere slip of a girl no more than the age of 18 laid her head down to rest along with rest of her body into the soft, fertile earth, her arms propped up to act as a substitute pillow as she laid her eyes to rest.

* * *

It had to be noon when she awoke. The sun was high in the sky; a glowing disk of brilliance giving life to island that was once a barren wasteland in the darkness of the night. She felt her eyes squint in irritation at the sudden rush of bright light to all of her senses. Finally opening her eyes to the world, she squeaked in mild surprise at the bloody skull right in front of her face. The girl apparently had not noticed it when she went to sleep. Feet tumbling, she backed away from the skull quickly and stood behind the closest pile of rubble there was to her.

Eyes peering slowly over ruble, she examined the skull and upon further investigation saw that it was the head of a recently deceased man or woman, with the rest of its bones spread further out among the ruins in broken shards. Then, with as much carefulness as she could produce, she tiptoed back to the flesh eaten skull and put it right in her hands, shaking as she did so.

For a while she merely bore her eyes into every crevice of the skull, trying to see if there were any imperfections. Yet, there were none. It seemed the skull was perfectly sculpted, not a mark marred the marble white of perfectly intact cranium. She traced the features of the skull by means of her thin fingers, studying it only to distract herself from her current predicament.

Her voice was surprisingly calm as she spoke. "You know, I always wanted a knight in shining armor. One of those girly fantasies you know? Especially considering the fact that I'm on a deserted island with not a human in sight."

She smiled bitterly as she put the skull as close to her as she dared and further talked to the inanimate object. This was for her, some sort of twisted social interaction that came out of loneliness for not seeing a solitary soul in sight.

"So, I was thinking that since you are dead and you must have no company, I'll be your company, yeah? Doesn't sound bad, right? Right? So…how about we make a deal? If you keep me company, I'll do a really big favor in return. Is that fair?"

Her faced scrunched up in perverse humor as she started to laugh manically, her laugh increasingly getting more shrill as she suddenly press the mouth of the skull to her lips in a mocking kiss as one would kiss a lover as if they would never seem them again. It was then that the girl cut her lip upon the unusually sharp teeth of the deceased person's head, letting blood not of crimson but of gold drip upon the white marble bone. Her eyes widened in shock as the fact her blood was not its normal color, she paled as she saw this. Trembling, she put fingers to her chapped lips in disbelief, forgetting all about the skull she just previously held in her hands.

Suddenly the ground began to quake. She looked at the deceased person's head in quiet shock as she saw its jaw chattering with animation along with the rest of its bones. One by one, the bones connected together as one would a jigsaw puzzle, floating in the air as it did so. Flesh began to cover each singular bone with rapid quick movements, along with vital organs.

The girl sat frozen from where she was and didn't a muscle as her eyes took in the sight before her as a being began to come fully forth, a being previously dead. Finally, skin took over and features were able to be distinguished. The human being before her was that of a bare young man in his 20's with ice cold eyes which matched well with his snow white hair and skin. His face was regal in appearance as he stared down at her from where he stood her mouth wide open in incredulity.

Before the bile could rise to her throat the man uttered with cool fury, "Where's Mundus?"

* * *

Well, this is my first real attempt at a full length fanfiction story, so any reviews would be much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's chapter two of Devil May Cry:Wheel of Destiny. Special thanks to Lady_Colt to being my first reviewer, your review made my day! ^_^

Author's note: When Lady speaks in _italics,_ it means she's thinking to herself. Oh, and this takes place right after DMC 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Going undercover was never her thing. She hated the entire process of it, especially the whole acting like some dizzy girl with an I.Q. of one while shaking her ass in front of greasy old men making lewd remarks as though she couldn't hear what they were saying. But that's what you get when you partner up with Dante to go to Love Planet disguise as a stripper. Worst thing out of it all; he had to be her Pimp for the night and he wasn't exactly complaining about it. In fact, he seemed to being enjoying himself as he tried to smooth talk a young pretty bartender who graciously took his compliments without complaint. Didn't help either that she gave a dazzling smile to go with it to further entice him. Personally, she thought he was making a complete ass out of himself.

"_Isn't he supposed to gather information?"_ She reflected sourly to herself as she watched Dante have a grand old time while she had to swat hands away from her sweaty ass.

This was taking a toll on her, she wasn't going to lie. Strippers made it look easy, trying to pull off those moves they did on their shiny firkin poles and doing small talk at the same time. It wasn't an easy feat. Though she would never admit it to anyone but herself, she had to give the young women credit who worked in the sex industry. Not that she was going to join them anytime soon. She take up demon ass kicking any day for half the pay then dance with nothing more than a skimpy top and matching thong.

This job was very important though, she wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to go in disguise if she didn't think so. They were personally hired by Lucia, a demon huntress Dante worked with a while back on her native land, Dumary Island. Apparently, the girl had heard rumors that the man they fought against, Arius, was not acting alone like previously thought. She she wanted to nip things in the bud before another gate to hell could possibly be released. Girl would have done the job herself if wasn't for the fact that she had to help repair things back home with her fellow islanders. In her opinion that was fine by her, she would take care of the big boys before the other demon huntress had anything to worry about.

Pay was pretty damn nice as well; she needed the cash to pay for the upgrade she recently had done for Kalina-Ann. Yet Lady was slowly forgetting about the nice size check as she gave the red clad devil hunter the evil eye as he brought the young bartender who couldn't have been a day over 21 to one of the many shady back rooms that Love Planet housed.

"_This is such bullshit! God damn it Dante, by the end of tonight you won't have a dick to piss out of; I'll make sure of that!"_

The demon huntress was nearly about shout the obscene things she was thinking when she saw her target enter the room, an old man in his late sixty's with yellow stained teeth and matching fingernails to boot. The man in question was Andy O'Connor, a former close friend of Arius and frequent visitor of Love Planet made his was over to her with a strut as though he owned the place, taking the nearest seat that was available. The businessman leaned over to get a better look at her assets as he gave her a wide Cheshire smile with glinting black beady eyes.

"Hey gorgeous. I must say, I haven't seen you around here before, otherwise you would have known me already. What's your name?"

Lady was nearly about to have an aneurism as the man had the audacity to slap her ass with a resounding smack and gave a hearty laugh as he did so. Yet, she kept her cool as she put on a silkily sweet smile in front of the vile bastard as she kneeled done in front of him deliberately so he could be further entrance by her looks.

"The name's Crystal babe and I must say, I would have loved to have met you sooner handsome but I just started working here. Must say though I'm really glad to meet such a gentleman."

"Well if you want to get me to know you better we can go into one of those back rooms to do some more "talking" if you know what I mean sweet thing."

The demon huntress had just about had enough from the little cocksucker but she knew if she wanted beat the shit out of him she would have to wait until she extracted the required information for the mission by smooth talking him. That or she could simply beat the information out of him and with the way things were going, the beating option was looking pretty appealing.

She laughed shrilly as she responded with attempted innocence, "Oh honey, we just met! Can't you wait just a bit; I want to get to know you first, besides I always like to get to know my customers before we do anything like that."

"Alright beautiful, then let's get to know each other. How about you tell me a little about yourself, eh?"

"Well…she twirled around a strand of hair carelessly while attempting to suck on her digits seductively, "you look like a good friend of my ex."

"Oh really now, who's your ex?" At this point the old geezer seemed interested in what she had to say and not just what she had to offer in looks. He leaned back in his chair leisurely as he peered at her with inquiring eyes.

"Real high class business man you know? His name was Arius; we dated for a few months."

"Arius, you knew Arius? God, if only I had known that he dated someone as smokin hot as you… I'm surprised we've never met before, the luck shit always liked to show off his eye candy. Yeah, Arius and I were business partners, in fact we were both head CEO's of Race Runners Inc. until he bit the big one."

"Wait, so are you like Andy O'Connor? Oh my gosh, he would like always gush about you, he absolutely adored you. It's such a shame that he passed away you know? I don't know all the details about what like happened to him, do you like have any clue what went down?"

At this point, Lady was laying on the sugary brainless persona so thickly she had O'Connor in the palm of her hand just about ready to gush out valuable information.

"_Looks like he doesn't suspect a thing, good. The sooner he talks, the sooner I'm out of here with his criminal ass in tow."_ She unintentionally smirked at this but the old businessman didn't seem to notice this as he continued talking, a hint of remorse in his gravelly voice.

"Yeah, I'm Andy alright. God, I was practically his mentor. Taught him everything he knew about in the business. But, he got caught up in some weird shit, you know? Something really bad."

"Bad as in what honey?"

He nervously grabbed the chain around his neck, producing a solid gold cross with sweaty hands as he looked around anxiously before continuing.

"The Occult beautiful, the occult! He went mad I tell ya, got himself killed because of it. The man would have never done something so crazy if it wasn't for that shady guy he met. People think he acted alone but I think it really was the doing of this guy. Weird looking fella too you know, had red eyes, guess he was an albino-

Lady eyes widened at the sudden bit of new details emerging. She felt her stomach churn in something akin to fear as well as shock. _"Looks like he didn't act alone after all, and by the looks of it his partner was a demon as well, low level though-not even able to completely conceal his demonic features. Dante is not going to be happy about this…"_

"-guy wanted him to all this crazy demonic shit, wanting him to open up two gates to two different worlds, one of darkness and one-

"Wait what? I'm sorry honey, can you repeat that? Like what's this whole thing about like two worlds and all?" The demon huntress was about close to dropping the whole act due to her anticipation for what info he had to offer, but hoped the old geezer didn't see her façade break slightly because of this.

"I know baby, it's really hard stuff to understand. Kinda personal too, don't usually open up to people like this, let alone chicks. Maybe we should talk about something a little easier for your-

"No, please continue on! I really, really want to know what happen to my sugar, you know? I loved him so much with all my heart; at least tell me how he got caught up in this mess."

"Well, he said as he smiled at her with empathy, I'll try to simplify it for that simple mind of yours."

"_Simple my ass!"_ She seethed at him as she tried to focus as much as possible from pulling out her concealed hand gun and lodging a bullet into his greasy balding head. But she continued on dancing while trying to goad him further on spilling more priceless information.

He cleared his throat vigorously before continuing on. "Basically, this albino guy wanted Arius to open up these two "mystical" worlds. Said Arius would gain a lot of power if he did. The two worlds were complete opposites, ying and yang, that sorta shit, get it? If my buddy opened the gate to these two worlds, he would be able the rule this world that we live in like a god. Craziest shit you've ever heard of, because it's sure on my top list of crazy shit I've heard of."

"Yeah...so what were like the two names of these worlds anyway?"

Lady knew she definitely hit jackpot for this mission. When Dante went to Dumary Island to fight alongside Lucia, they were only aware that the mad tycoon was trying to open the Hell Gate to the demon world to gain power. There was nothing to imply that Arius tried to open a gate to another dimension as well.

"_Looks like Lucia suspicions were right after all, not only that he was conspiring with someone in secret, but he wished to open another gate to some unknown world." _

She bit her lip in frustration as she thought about what the nature of this other world was, let alone how the mysterious demon guy got Arius started on his whole rampage on taking over the world in addition to what the demon wanted in the first place.

O'Connor brought Lady out of her musings as he looked at her with severe eyes. He slowly peered into face as though looking there would give him the answer.

"These worlds he wished to gain access to were the _Demonio_ world and the _Santo_ world."

* * *

**Anti-climatic, right? lol XD**

**Anyway, I'll try to update every two weeks, but until then please review. Any feedback of any kind would be much appreciated especially constructive criticism. Oh, by the way, if anyone can figure out what demanio and santo mean in english, they'll get to have a feature OC guess! Hint: both words are in italian. **


End file.
